gearheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha:Buru Buru
The Buru Buru is one of the oldest mecha designs still in common use. It was originally developed during the Age of Superpowers. In the modern age, Buru Buru variants are produced by many different companies and workshops. The Buru Buru chassis is simple, durable, and easy to modify. Because of these factors more variants of the Buru Buru exist than of any other mecha. Basic Info The Buru Buru is a class 5 Battroid with a class 1 gyroscope. It features a mesoskeletal chassis driven by linear actuators and powered by an atmospheric hydrogen fusion generator. It has a console cockpit usually including a passenger seat or a bunk. All Buru Buru are armed with Scale Factor 1 Beam Gun (DC:3) in the head, a Missile Pod (DC:2) in the torso, and a machine gun (DC:1) installed into the left arm. All Buru Buru also have class 5 hover jets installed directly into the legs and class 4 sensors in the head. All Buru Buru variants feature body-mounted cockpits. All purchased Buru Buru with the exception of the Armored, when loaded with all their equipment, have a MV penalty of -4 and a TR penalty of -4. Variants SAN-X1 Buru Buru This was the original production model from 23PZ. It was manufactured by Santiagoz Designs, a company not affiliated with any of the superpowers, and consequently was used by most of them in the final years of the war. SAN-X2 Buru Buru This updated version of the SAN-X1 was first produced in 17PZ. A scale model of this variant can be seen in the Snake Lake Mecha Museum. SAN-X3 and SAN-X4 Buru Buru The SAN-X3 Buru Buru was the last variant produced before the Night of Fire. The SAN-X4 model was designed in 5PZ, but due to the collapse of civilization was never actually manufactured. Blueprints for the X3 and partial blueprints for the X4 were traded among weaponsmiths in the aftermath of the war. All the Buru Buru variants of today are derived from these two models. For many years it was thought that no complete blueprint of the SAN-X4 had survived the night of fire. Recently, an apparently complete copy was discovered in Kist. SAN-X8c5 Mason Buru Buru(GH2) The SAN-X8c5 Mason Buru Buru is designed for construction and demolition. It wields a jackhammer and an industrial bolt gun, and powerful Demolition Missiles, but is not designed for combat. SAN-X8f Buru Buru(GH2) The SAN-X8f Buru Buru is used in the defense forces on many colonies. It shares many similarities to the basic SAN-X9 model, except it comes standard with Light Missiles instead of Swarm Missiles, and a shoulder spike and shield in place of an axe. SAN-X9 Buru Buru(GH1 and GH2) The SAN-X9 is the "base" Buru Buru variant of the modern age. The specifications for this model were formalized in NT67 by the Santiagoz Historical Society. Note that there were no variants numbered 5 through 8; when the SAN-X9 designation was decided upon those numbers were applied retroactively to a number of innovations which had come since the age of superpowers. The basic SAN-X9 carries a Shaka Cannon (DC:9) that is prized as a good early-game weapon. It also carries a melee weapon, an Axe (DC:5). GH1 GH2 SAN-X9b Armored Buru Buru(GH1) The Armored variant weighs in at slightly over 60 tons and has a crippling MV and TR penalty of -5 because of this. In addition to the standard Shaka Cannon, the Buru Buru has Arm Spikes (DC:2) built into two pieces of class 2 Arm Armor, a pair of Autocannons (DC:2) built into its class 2 Body Armor, and a set of class 2 Leg Armors. The Autocannons have a respectable Burst Value of 4. SAN-X9c Urban Buru Buru(GH1 and GH2) The Urban variant features the Repeater Cannon used by the SAN-X12 Assault Buru Buru, as well as a Class 5 Shield. GH1 GH2 SAN-X9cb Crossbones Buru Buru(GH2) This variant is favored by pirates in the L5 region. It has an ECM suite installed and carries the fearsome Mecha Blunderbuss as well as a Mecha Cutlass and a Shoulder Spike in the armor of each arm. SAN-X9d Nova Storm Buru Buru(GH1) The expensive (almost 4 times as much as other variants) Nova Storm variant is one of the heaviest-hitting Buru Buru variants. It has a Nova Cannon (DC:15) built into the body armor (with a maximum range of 144), and carries a pair of Storm Pistols (DC:5) that are valued in the early- and mid-game for their high burst value of 5. It also has a set of matching class 2 Leg Armors with class 2 Hover Jets installed alongside the class 5s in the legs. SAN-X9e Phalanx Buru Buru(GH1) The Phalanx Buru Buru is similar to both the Urban and base variants, featuring a Shaka Cannon, no axe, and a class 5 shield. SAN-X9g HeavyFoot Buru Buru(GH1 and GH2) The HeavyFoot features a massive Heavy Gauss Cannon (DC:18), which carries a small accuracy penalty and a speed of 1, which prevents it from being an overly useful weapon. It also carries a class 2 shield, but no melee weapon. GH1 GH2 SAN-X9r5 Gunner Buru Buru(GH2) This variant is used by the mecha forces of Rishiri Spinner. It serves as a light artillery platform. It has a machine cannon in its collar mount and carries a Gunner Bazooka and a Beam Axe. SAN-X9sk StarWarrior Buru Buru(GH2) The StarWarrior is a special space adapted design used by Maquise Spinner and Silver Knights. It features Particle Cannon (DC:2) as main weapon, Heavy Rockets (DC:10) in its missile launcher and a Smoke Launcher in its Right Arm Mount. It also carries a set of power sources in the body and arms, electronic counter measures and a class 3 shield, but no melee weapon. SAN-X12 Assault Buru Buru(GH1 and GH2) The Assault variant is slightly modified for short-range combat. Its Repeater Cannon (DC:6) has a low Burst Value of 2. The Assault also uses a War Hammer (DC:10). GH1 GH2 SAN-X12e Devil Buru Buru(GH2) Used by the Pro Duelist Association, the Devil Buru Buru is designed for close-quarters combat. It sports a Chain Cannon and a Wrecking Ball. Buru Buru Derivatives The Joust and the Eyre are both based on a stripped down Buru Buru chassis. The Daum and Daum 2 are modern reworkings of the Buru Buru using newer technology. RegEx Corporation is currently working on a successor to the Daum, code named the Majimak. Tips * If you plan on using a Buru Buru, install a Targeting Computer and a good Sensor. * Installing Mounting Points for the movement systems, as well as the built-in weapons, may relieve some of the weight penalty. * The Machine Gun present in all variants is rather heavy and inaccurate; it is advised to either remove it or install it in a Mounting Point. Concept art Image:Concept buruburu daum.jpg Image:Render buruburu.jpg Image:mecha_Buru_Buru.gif Image:btr_buruburu.png Buru Buru Buru Buru Buru Buru Category:Articles accurate as of GearHead 1 1.100 Category:Articles accurate as of GearHead 2 0.520 Modding Tips Buru Buru have a relatively underpowered, but heavy, weapon integrated into their head that cannot be removed. You can remove the head entirely instead to reduce your mecha's intrinsic weight; Buru Buru have their cockpits in the body. You will need to replace the sensors with a better one in their body, however. Remove the other built-in weapons once they become obsolete and you have a lightweight mecha with -2MV and -2TR capable of wielding a pair of Shaka Cannons and some armor or shields.